


All Alone

by Oliver_966



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressed Jack, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_966/pseuds/Oliver_966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is a trouble making, carefree, and easy-going teenager. His life is perfect. Except one little thing. It's not.  No family. No friends. All he has is himself. He finds it harder and harder with every passing day to hold on to hope. Until he was assigned a book report with the last people on earth he expected to become friends with. Will Jack learn to trust? Will the world let him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is the first story I've ever posted so constructive criticism is welcome. Also if there are any punctuation/ spelling errors you notice feel free to let me know. There is non descriptive rape in this story for those of you that completely skipped over the warnings. Enough of my rambling go on and read the actual story
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the rise of the guardians........ dvd. Yeah no I don't own Rotg, if I did i would've made Bunny and Jack make out at the end.

Jack and his sister sped along the ice. The frozen pond glistened with it's traitorous ice. "Jack slow down" his father laughed. "No way!" he yelled back speeding up, his sister close behind. The family of three yelled and laughed together for hours, racing along the ice, They skated until the sun began to set. "Time to go kids" their father called out. "Awww" they whined simultaneously. "Oh stop that" the man rolled his eyes and began to skate towards the edge of the pond the little girl right behind him.  
CRACK!  
The horrible noise immediately sent panic searing through all three of them. the ice below Jack's sister and father had lines running through it. The weight of the two standing skating over the weak patch of ice caused it to begin to split. terror ran through Jacks spine. The intense feeling of dread as he stared silently at his sister and fathers panicked faces. "Calm down kids. It's gonna be okay. I promise. You just have to believe in me" the children's father soothes. His eyes give it away though. He's scared and Jack knows it. Pippa seems to have relaxed though. "Jack. I need you to back away from the ice carefully. Pippa I need you to stand still." the man orders softly. Just as his father commanded the boy begins to back up trying to reach the safety of land. He only made it a few steps before the ice below his beloved sister cracks. Her high pitched screams coming from below the water followed by his father diving in desperate to save his little girl. Jack stares continuing to back away. He wants to go after them. To save them, but he knows that he can't. That their already gone. He sits down on the snow curling up into the fetal position. The only comfort he has that night are his own warm tears.

A few days pass before anyone finds the boy. Curled up in a ball his face pale and passed out. He would've died had he been found any later. The woman who found him brought him to a hospital and checked in on him frequently. He was in a coma for just under a month. The chances of him waking had been slim but he had opened those bright blue eyes of his anyways. He had only been awake for a few minutes but it was long enough. His time awake became longer and longer before finally he was well enough for them too ask the question that had been gnawing at them since he had been found. "What happened?" when the woman asked him this the boy stared wide eyed for a moment. She almost thought he wouldn't answer. It had been rather insensitive as he was only a child and obviously something bad has happened to him. "Well wind...." He chuckled sadly "It started off as a great day me and my family were out ice skating. My father never had much time to spend with me and my sister because he had so much work to do. We had so much fun skating around together but then it was time to go. My sister and father went over a rough patch of ice and fell in." he told her suppressing all emotion as he recounted the worst day of his life. The woman stared in sympathy for a moment. She already knew the child's mother had died in childbirth, not his own birth but his little sisters. Now knowing that his only remaining family had passed away, she wished the world wasn't so cruel. "I'm sorry Jack" she whispered as he drifted back into a peaceful sleep. She truly was. Not only for what happened to him but for what she had to do now. That same day child services got a call about a child of only 7 who had literally no one left.  
"Hello Jackson" a man said walking up to the child. "Hello Mr. Moon...." the boy said pulling at the strings on his hoodie. "What's going to happen to me now?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Many moon looked at the now teen sadly. Yet another foster parent sending him back due to his reckless and immature behavior. "Jackson you have to stop this" he began pausing to see if the boy was even listening. "Jackson we can't keep doing this!" he exclaims exasperated. He knows the boy has been through a lot but by pushing everyone away and being a pest in general he's hurting himself! "Then why keep sending me to live in these dumps? None of these people even want me! They just want the money! I can handle myself!" the teen shouts angrily. Many stares at him disapprovingly for a moment before responding. "I may just be your social worker but i do want you to be happy so fine. I will give you an apartment in an old friend of mines building. He will check in on you often and I myself will check on you when I can. It's near the high school I work at so you will be going there when your old enough. I'll send you a check once a month for food and pay your bills but other than that you'll be on your own. Does this satisfy you?" the disappointment in hid voice causes Jack to flinch slightly. "Y-Yeah" his voice shakes slightly. "I.....I'm Sorry Mr. Moon......" he trails of awkwardly. Sighing the man looks at the teen and wonders why things have to be the way they are.  
Pitch Black, his new landlord, creeps him out. That's all there is to it. Jack is sure to lock the door despite knowing the man has a key to every room in the building. For some reason the moment he saw the look the man gave him he knew he would regret this decision. He looks around the two rooms that now belong to him....at least in a since. The bathroom is rather small with the bare necessities a toilet, shower, sink, and mirror. Still it excites him. the other room is the bedroom/kitchen. A room the size of the average bedroom holds a small bed and kitchen. Deciding to start unpacking he grabs his backpack and suitcase and starts sorting things out. He puts his light blue sheets on the bed and the picture of him with his sister and father along with an alarm clock on the table next to his bed. He folds up the small amount of clothes he owns and buts them in the drawers under the bed. he puts the backpack full of school supplies to the side he looks at the empty suitcase. It seems.....pathetic somehow. Like there should be more he owns than a suitcase full of stuff. Sighing and flipping over onto the bed and staring at the ceiling. He hears his stomachs growl and groans not feeling like going to the store and getting food the boy curls up and falls into a nightmare filled sleep. A few hours later he is awoken by a loud knocking at the door. Confused about who would be visiting at.....2:14 he climbs out of bed. He glances through the peep hole and feels a sickening dread when Pitchs sick grin greets him. Opening the door hesitantly and looking up at the man in confusion. "Can I help you Mr. Black?" he asks hiding all thoughts of fear. "Oh dear boy I just wanted to see how you were settling in. I often forget that most people are already asleep by now" his voice is deceptive but somehow Jack knows he's lying. "Oh...well I'm doing just fine. Now I must be getting back to bed. I have school tomorrow and what not...." Jack say's backing up slightly. "Hmmm I do think I would like to look and see what you've done with the place. If you don't mind that is" his words may be nice enough if slightly strange but the way he said them made the boy pause. "Uh......Sure Mr. Black but only for a minute I really should get to bed" he hoped his hesitance wasn't to obvious. The man seemed to sink into the shadows and make his way into his room the door slamming shut behind him. Jack gasped as he was pushed onto the bed. He tried to scream but found a slick hand held over his mouth. The landlord pushed him down and began to remove his pants from his boy. Jack tried to scream as his pants and underwear fell to the floor. His back arched in pain and he tried to yell for help. Tears of pain and fear fell from his eyes harder than they had in years. "Smph Smmm MMMMMM MMmmmMMMmMmMmmMMMMMmmmmMmm Mphh" He struggles. As the older man finishes and slips his own clothes back onto his body Jack stares. He feels so violated laying there in his birthday suit with no innocence left. So that was the day 14 year old Jack Frost gave up.  
When he woke up the next morning to the beeping of his alarm he realized he needed to shower. He just felt.....dirty. Even after the long shower he felt as if he was the filthiest being on earth. He threw on a pair of clean clothes. He needed to wash the other ones.....last night the got a little......dirty......just like him. Glancing at a clock he realized it he was gonna be late if he didn't hurry. He almost went to grab a granola bar he bought the day before before deciding against it. Running out the door he ran even faster through the lobby afraid Pitch would come in. Rushing out the door and towards the school. Despite his effort he still arrived late. Many was going to kill him. Also who the hell is late on their first day? Only he could do something so lame. Sighing he walked into the office to get his schedule. "Sorry I'm late I woke up late" he laughs a seemingly carefree laugh going up to the desk. There's a cheerful looking girl sitting there. She has blond hair with colorful streaks running though it, she wears a bright green tank top with an even brighter yellow jacket. Her jeans are a bright blue and she has feathery necklaces bracelets and earrings in the same color scheme. Her makeup is heavy pink and purple colors. "Oh it's no problem. Happens to the best of us. I'm Tooth and I'm guessing you're Jack? Wow you're teeth are really shiny! I mean the sparkle like freshly fallen snow! Wow! Anyways I guess your here for your schedule. Here you go. Oooooh You have classes with a bunch of my friends! I have biology with you later! I'll see you there. Bye Jack" the girl rambles. She almost reminds him of a hummingbird with the way she seems to jump from one topic to another with no warning and never stops. "Uh thanks..." he mumbles and heads to class. Glancing at the schedule he groans. Algebra right of the bat. Fabulous. Just fabulous. "As if I'm not already having a shit day" he mumbled dragging his bag behind him, not having enough time to stop at his locker. Stopping in front of the classroom door he takes a deep breath. 'You can do this' he told himself mentally. pushing the door open he smirked. 'Pretend your something your not, because no one will ever like you the way you are.' The harsh voice of a foster parent from ling ago echoed through his head. "Uh hi I'm Jack" he said in an uncaring voice. The teacher turned to face him along with the students. All the eyes bore into him uncaring eyes. Yellow eyes. Deep hateful yellow eyes and a pale face. He could feel the fingers. "Your late" the teachers voice snaps him out of the dream like vision. "Yeah well I was having a nice dream this morning" he cockily joked. The teacher twitched slightly before pointing to an empty desk in the back away from the rest of the class. "Go sit down Mr. Frost" her voice had an annoyed sound to it. Rolling his eyes he calmly walks back to the desk. Ignoring the amused looks of his peers and the glare of one. When he sits down he pulls his notebook out. flipping over the notes from his old school and the tear stained drawings of his sister father and mother to find an empty page. Trying to pay attention to the teacher and write notes about the formulas and problems. He soon finds himself drawing a man. The very man that stole his innocence the night before. He stares for a moment before angrily scribbling over the page glaring at the mans cruel face. He then looks back at the teacher pretending to care about whatever she's talking about. 'Like I'll need it when I'm working at Dillard's' he thinks to himself. "Class Dismissed" his ears pick up faintly so he packs his stuff up and continues to the next class. Not noticing the bigger boy until it's to late walking straight into the blue haired guy that had been glaring at him in class. "Sorry" he yelps on reflex scooting backwards. As Jack glances at the boy for the first time he can't help but stare. 'Gorgeous' was all he could think. The teen is tall and muscular with shaggy blue hair and an angular face. He wears baggy black jeans and a gray t-shirt. He has a dark blue jacket with fur covering the hood he wears a blue bandanna around his neck and he has a necklace with a strange symbol dangling around his neck. "You you.....My project" The other boy yells angrily. Jack flinches back and notices bits and pieces of egg and other things he can't really distinguish. "I'm really sorry" he stammers again. 'You cause a mess wherever you go!' the voice of an angry foster mother screams through his head. "I worked for months on this and its due now! What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you watch where your going you little fuck?" the insults fly in his face. "What was it?" the white haired boy can't help but wonder aloud. "Well it WAS my project on Easter. It had a whole paper on the history of the holiday and everything but now it's broken because of you" the blue haired teen seethes. The yelling gathered a crowd who watched the two intensely. All the eyes staring at the two. All the eyes staring at Jack. He suddenly stood up angrily. "Fine. Sorry for ruining your Easter eggs. What are you anyways the Easter bunny?" he snaps. "oh and what are you. I mean your names Jack Frost for gods sake. And whats with the white hair? How much dye does that take?" his blue hair falls around his face as he yells. He couldn't have known how much abuse Jack had taken in the system because of his strange appearance. Or just how furious it made the other boy. "I'll have you know my hair is natural unlike yours creep." The boy yells stomping on the only salvageable remains left from the fall the project took. "What the hell frost! You got anger issues or something. Oh an my hairs 10 times more natural than yours you freak" green eyes glare into his blue ones and Jack feels the voices of the past come back to mock him once more. Jack glares trying to hide his fear behind sadness. 'You freak. You aren't worth shit' 'What kinda freak has white hair' 'You don't deserve any food you freak'. The muscular boy smirks knowing he's won. "For the record Frost my names Bunny not creep" he calls walking away to go explain to the teacher why his project was lying on the floor of the hallway broken and salvageable. The student body took to calling the argument the blizzard of 68 ' named after the blizzard in 1968 where Easter was canceled due to a horrible blizzard that spread almost the entire world.  
Jack learned quickly that what Pitch had done was not a one time thing. No it happened every night. Depending on pitches day he would either receive kind words the sounded tainted with a horrible crime or harsh insults that taunted him day and night. After a few months Jack learned to sit with his clothes off on the bed and wait until midnight when Pitch lets himself in. Then he silently did whatever pitch wanted. A year passed by and Jack entered high school becoming more and more numb to the world in general. Another year passed and Jack entered his second year of high school. That is where the story truly begins.


	2. Of Book Reports and Looney Toons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the now 16, Jack Frost was assigned to do a book report with the last people he ever would want to do a book report  
> with, he could've strangled his teacher. "Damn old man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I was planning on waiting until tomorrow to update, but someone actually read this and commented so I was inspired to finish checking over this chapter for spelling errors, I don't have the patience to check everything so there are bound to be some mistakes in here. If you spot any please let me know so that I can go through and fix them. I'm 100% sure I've got a ton of unneeded commas in here but I figured, better to much than not enough. Yes, No? Eh whatever. Enjoy the story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: There's a reason I don't own Rotg. That reason is that I would've screwed it up caring more about the people I ship having angsty make outs than actual plot. That and when this movie came out I was still playing with barbies.

Waking up early as usual Jack immediately heads towards the bathroom. 'Shower, get dressed, go to school' he reminds himself mentally. Wearing the same blue hoodie and worn out pants he had been wearing since 6th grade he begins the cold walk to school. The high school was much farther away than the middle school had been but to make it to the bus he would either have to sacrifice his shower, which he would never do, or miss an hour of sleep. He barely got any sleep as it was between nightmares, late night visits from his landlord. "Shower, check" he mumbled throwing on his clothes. He walked down the rickety stairs wondering to himself when Pitch was going to get the elevator fixed. When he got to the lobby he stopped to look at the clock Pitch had purchased recently, "I'll be late again. Guess that's to be expected" he sighed to himself walking slowly towards the building that was supposedly preparing him for life beyond a comforting home filled with luxury and happiness. "Hah" he let out a bitter laugh at the idea of a safe home to call his own. Kicking a small pebble he cursed whoever had stolen his shoes. One day when he was in showering in gym some one had stolen his worn out shoes. Many had promised to get him a new pair soon but that had been a year ag and he'd given up on that figuring there were more important things to worry about than shoes. He would use the money he earned during his part time shift at starbucks but that went towards the small amount of food the small boy actually consumed. Many did send the checks he had promised but after a few months of hunger the boy had realized Pitch was keeping those for himself. When he asked for the money Pitch said to consider it payment for not telling anyone what happens every night. Not wanting anyone to know just how dirty he is he spent the year and a half before he managed to get a job dumpster diving and begging but now he just buys a small amount of food once every other day at school with the money he earns. Smiling grimly when he realized he had arrived at school a sigh escaped his lips. That's all he seemed to do anymore, sigh and think. "Here for your daily tardy slip Mr. Frost?" The woman who worked the desk asked as he strolls up to her. "I don't feel tardy" he jokes taking the slip from her hand. The woman chuckles. "Have fun brat" she laughs. "See you around wind" he says ducking into the hall to get to class. Yes wind, as in the woman that had saved his life as a child. She had moved here to keep an eye on him when child services let her know he was on his own. She felt so attached to the boy and had jumped at the chance to see him once and awhile. He had grown up to be such a nice boy considering all he had been through.  
"Mary, Katie, and Shane will be working together, Dylan, Kelly, Michael, Mike, and Nate will all be in a group and....oh Mr. Frost finally decided to join us. Well Frost today I'm assigning the groups everyone will be working in for their book reports. As I was saying," the teacher clears his throat and looks back down at the paper. "Tooth, Bunny, North, Jack, and Sandy will be in a group. Ok now everyone get together with your group and start working. 'Many you're going to kill me one of these days' Jack thought miserably to himself. He still couldn't believe his social worker was his english teacher. "Damn old man" he grumbled under his breath. 'He did that on purpose. Pairing me up with the group of people i would hate working with the most. I hate the man' continuing his inner rant.  
"Why do we have to work with that freak?" Bunny asked Sandy angrily. Sandy shrugged not bothering to write anything on his notepad. Bunny nodded choosing to hear what he wanted from the mute boy. "You said it sandy" he added leaning back in his chair. Jack walked over casually and glanced around looking for a seat. "Just sit down would you. Bloody....." he trailed off too annoyed to finish his insult. "OK OK rabbit" Bunny's eye twitched slightly. "THe name is Bunny not rabbit." he grumbled. "Yeah yeah. Get over yourself." Jack said pulling a chair up to sit across from sandy. "Hey guys. OH Jack! I haven't gotten to talk to you since you first moved here" Tooth exclaimed walking over to the table with North. North stood tall with black hair and an impressive beard. He wore a red jacket that fell in a way it looked almost like a cloak. He had a white shirt on underneath along with black jeans. It never really got warm in Burgess so everyone had a lot of clothes for the colder weather. Bunny and Tooth's clothes had stayed the same since middle school much like Jack. Sandy had spiky blonde hair and a golden cloak styled after the clothes the greeks wore. He had a darker gold shade legging and gold boots. Jack kinda stared feeling out of place on the group, seeing as they were all friends and he was just an outsider. 'Like always' Jack thought bitterly to himself. "Yes you haven't talked to much of anyone since that first day, I am North and zat there iz Sandy" the russian teen explained. "Uh nice to meet you?" Jack said awkwardly. What was this guy trying to pull, acting all nice. Only sandy seemed to notice the warry way Jack eyed them all, like they would jump him and steal his clothes of his back if he turned his back to them. Brushing it of as nerves, he was being forced to hang out with a group of people he either didn't know him or hated him. "So what book are we reading for this stupid thing anyways?" Jack asked impatiently. 'Of Mice and Men' Sandy wrote before holding up his notepad. "Oh." Jack said he seemed to be thinking. "What are you scheming about over there?" Bunny gouched. "Nothing, nothing. I was just surprised." Jack replied. North raised an eyebrow "Why?" he asked. "It's nothing really, I just really like that book." Jack replies smiling slightly at the thought of the book he held so dearly. Years and years ago he had owned a copy of the book, it had been the only thing other than a few photos he had been able to keep from his family. His mother had loved the book, and when she died it was given to him. He didn't read it until after the accident that left him orphaned, and when he did he immediately fell in love with the tale. It was all he had except a few pairs of ratty clothes and a couple of of pictures from better times. Sighing sadly at the memory of the day that one of his foster fathers had found the book and used it as fire wood before beating him until he could barely stay conscious, saying he had been hiding things from him. "You? Like as in you've actually read a book and enjoyed it?" Bunny snorted. "That's a good one, I bet you watched the looney toon special and decided it counted." The teen laughed. Jack was lost though. Looney Toons? What was a Looney Toon. Why would he have seen this Looney Toon thing and counted it as reading a book. "Whats a Looney Toon?" Jack couldn't help but ask. The group glanced at him for a moment. Sandy finally scribbled down an answer. 'It's a famous cartoon from a long time ago. They're really short and funny. It's just a bunch of animals that run around doing silly things. Surely you've at least seen one or two' Jack looked at the paper before shrugging. "I guess I kinda remember something like that from when I was younger." Jack said deciding to let it go. It seemed unimportant. "Ok let us get to ze project" North's cheerful voice rang out. "How about we all meet up at North's place and get started on it next week. everyone should have plenty of time to read it seeing as it's a very short, easy to read book. How about Next Saturday, at around 11:30? Does that work for everyone?" Tooth asked. 'She sure can talk' Jack thought to himself. "Yeah" North said, 'sounds good' Sandy wrote, "Works for me" Bunny said. Everyone turned to Jack. He bit his lip at the idea of missing even a few hours of work. 'I guess that means no food this week....well I'll live I guess, if I really need any food I can always crack into my new shoes fund. "Yeah it works. I might be a little late though" Jack said apologetically. "It's no problem. Will you be there in time for lunch?" North asked. "Yes!" Jack said to a little to quickly. North blinked slightly before shrugging. Whatever floated his boat. "See you there then" North said as the bell rang. That was the day, whether he knew it or not, Jack Frost's life changed, forever.  
Saturday came all to soon and Jack, as usual, didn't even bother to go to bed after pitches nightly visit. Instead he used it as an alarm clock. He got up, and put on his starbucks uniform. Climbing out the window as to not disturb anyone's sleep, the last time that had happened he had barely been able to move for a month. After quietly climbing out of the building he begins the long walk towards work dragging the backpack containing his school supplies and clothes to change into to before going to work on that book report. getting to work at about 5 in the morning he lets himself in and begins to clean the tables off. His shift technically didn't start for another 45 minutes but he didn't care. He got payed for the little overtime he stayed and he figured since he was leaving early he would need the extra cash. "Morning Jack" his boss waves heading towards the kitchen. "Morning" he replies. The hours fly before Jack has to leave. Running towards the adress North had given him after changing he arrived at 11:48. Knocking he was greeted by a grumpy Bunny. "Come on in." he welcomed him begrudgingly.  
"So glad you could make it Jack" North exclaimed happily. "This is my mother, Martha Nick. Smiling Jack shook the woman's hand. "You arrived just in time for food" Tooth said happily patting the seat next to her. He stared in awe at all the food. "Grab a plate and take whatever you like, my friend" North was being so friendly it confused the teen a bit, but all he could concentrate on at the moment was the food. So much food. He grabbed a paper plate fumbling with how to hold the thing, unused to anything other than cheap cafeteria salads. He picks up a sandwich slowly and puts it on the plate. Wondering if he had taken to much when he went to sit with the others and they all shot him strange looks. They're eyes were boring into him. The eyes color shifted and changed before all he could see were the yellow eyes. The yellow eyes he was so used to seeing. They were everywhere. "What?" he snapped. "Nothing, nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted a little more?" North asked seeming to be appalled by the small sandwich on his plate. "I....had a big breakfast" lies. Jack hadn't eaten breakfast since he was 12. North didn't need to know this though. He just didn't have the money. It wasn't that big a deal. He got enough food to live. That's all that matters. North looks at him skeptically before deciding to let the matter drop. The four watched as jack struggled to eat the sandwich as if it was foreign matter to him. After the odd lunch they began discussing the book and what type of project they should do with it. The four, Bunny especially, were shocked by how many good ideas Jack had along with how nice, caring and well behaved he seemed to be. They couldn't help but wonder where the trouble making pest from school had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You don't understand just how much I appreciate you reading this. It made my day when I realized someone actually enjoyed this enough to leave a comment. So thank you for reading *Group hug!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
> And yes if you couldn't tell Of Mice and Men is my favorite book. If you've never read it I suggest you do so. It's truly amazing. Just a warning the ending is so sad I cried for hours after finishing it, and then I cried again anytime anyone mentioned it.....I still tear up when I think about it.


	3. Of Siblings, and Being Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack gets home later than Pitch would like, the man realizes if he doesn't halt this growth of confidence soon then Jack is going to be lost from his cruel grasp forever. Temporary solutions are all he can come up with. What does the future hold for Jack? What does the present?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't even own the Rotg blue-ray much less the entire franchise. (I do own the dvd. Just saying)

It was late when Jack got home. North had offered to drive him but Jack had declined. Not only did he not want anyone to know where he lived, he also didn't want his sheltered and naive peers to come into the area he lived in. They had no idea how to navigate this part of town. The moment he stepped into the apartment he knew Pitch was there. "Hello Pitch" he mumbled bowing his head and dropping his bag. "My dear, where have you been?" Pitch asked his voice mocking. "Working on a school project with some of my classmates." Jack responds blandly not moving. "They aren't your friends Jack," Pitch says looking Jack straight in the eye. "I know. I never said they were." Jack responds. "OH but I could practically feel the hope looking out of your every pore Jack." Pitch whispered pushing Jack onto the bed. Jack felt tears build up in his eyes. "No one will ever like you Jack. Your a freak. Your filthy. Your disgusting, what if someone was to find out what you've been doing? What would they think?"Pitch taunted as he threw jacks clothes to the side. "Your worthless" He said and when Jack saw the cold hatred in his eyes he screamed. A scream so pathetic, heartbreaking, and miserable that even pitched had to stop to blink. The boy sobbed. Horrible sounds that only a child can make escaped his mouth. Fat tears pooled in his eyes and fell onto the comforter. Pitch smiled. The boy was so broken, it filled him with such an intense pleasure that he couldn't help but continue. The boy was so fragile and easy to manipulate it made him laugh. That was the night Jack Frost made a decision.  
Jack tugged at his sleeve when he walked up to the people he had to work with. They had told him to come sit with them at lunch to discuss the project some more. They had decided to write an essay about the historical meaning in the book on Saturday, so Jack was confused about what they needed him for now. 'They aren't your friends' he reminded himself. "Hey Jack" they all greeted smiling at him. "Hi" he greeted back. "Where's your lunch frost?" Bunny asked glancing at his empty hands. Jacks smile tensed. "I forgot my lunch money at home." he lied. Bunny and Sandy glanced at him skeptically, but North and Tooth looked relieved. "Anyways, what did you guys want me over here for?" he asked trying to hide the caution in his voice with a casual laugh, as he slid into the spot to the right of Sandy. "We just figured we should all sit together maybe get to know each other a little better, that way working together isn't so awkward." Tooth said kindly. 'They aren't your friends Jack, no one wants to be friends with a freak like you.' his mind helpfully reminded him. "Oh...Okay" he mumbled tugging at his sleeve again. "So what do you do when you aren't screwing my stuff up?" Bunny asked mockingly. Flinching Jack shrugged looking down at the table. Bunny frowned, having expected to anger him the way he had years ago. "BUNNY!" Tooth exclaimed angrily. "No no, The Easter Bunny's right" Jack said smirking at the teen. "I'm not the Easter Bunny!" he exclaimed. "Oh, and this whole time I thought you were, well if you aren't the Easter Bunny, then who are you" Jack grinned. "I'm Bunny, people like ME." the blue haired teen growled. Jack flinches again, knowing he's lost again. "Bunny, Jack! Stop fighting." North buts in. Bunny takes another angry bite of his chicken sandwich and Jack tugs at his sweatshirt. Sandy slides a piece of paper over to Jack silently. 'What do you do when you aren't in' Jack laughs at the scratched out word hell that was replaced with school. "Eh I don't really have a lot of free time. I guess I just work." Jack replies shrugging. "Oh where do you work Jack?" Tooth asks excitedly. "Uh the Starbucks about a mile from North's house." he replies. "Oh, do you live nearby?" North asks slightly exited at the prospect. "No not really. I just needed a job fast and they were the only people in the whole town that was hiring." he shrugs. "Where do you live anyways?" Tooth asks. "Oh....around" Jack mumbles, suddenly finding the cafeteria tables to be the most exiting thing ever. Even Bunny seems confused by the reluctance to answer. "What about all you guys? What do you do when you aren't at school?" Jack changes the subject. "Me and sandy like to draw." Bunny replies grumpily. Jack smiles at the Australian boys mood. It's cute. 'No. Stop that! He'll never like me like that. I'm just a disgusting freak. He deserved so much more' Jack reminds himself sadly. Sandy nods cheerfully. "I like to play with my little sisters." Tooth says. "Little sisters?" Jack asks biting his lip. "Yeah. I have three little sisters. We call them the Minis because they look just like me, right down to the clothes" Tooth laughs. "How old are they?" Jack wonders, his thoughts drifting over to his own little sister. 'It's your fault she's gone. It should have been you to die' his aunts words drifted through his head. "Well they're nine, six, and four." Tooth responds proudly interrupting Jacks thoughts. "Bunny has siblings to, Jamie and Sophie, Jamie is 10 and Soph is 4." Tooth continues. "North and Sandy don't have any siblings but North's little cousin stays with him in the summers sometimes." Jack blinks as she goes into details about the groups families. "Sounds nice." he mumbles thinking back to times when he would go on and on about his own family. That was a long, long time ago. Tooth glances over at him, "What about you Jack? What's your family like?" Tooth's questions. Jack stares for a couple minutes an awkward silence falling over the group as they stare waiting for an answer. "They're uh... pretty average...." Jack trails off biting his lip so hard it almost bleeds. "Oh... well do you have any siblings?" Tooth asks looking at him in confusion.  
RING  
Jack thanks the world for finally giving him a break. "I'll see you all later." Jack calls darting to his next class. The group stares at his empty seat for a moment. "He's odd" North finally says as they begin to head to their classes. "Yeah....but I kinda like him" Tooth says still shocked by Jacks strange avoidance of the subject. Sandy writes something down and passes it around the group. 'He's hiding things. He has a dark shadow hanging over him. I want to help him.' it reads. The group stares thinking back to all the 16 year old's strange behavior and they slowly nod. "I think Sandy is right." North adds before they all split up to go to class. They may not have known it, but the decision they made that day would save a life. In more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and yes I am aware of how short this chapter is....... *Runs away because I have no excuse*


	4. Of finished projects and cool hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I tried to come up with a witty way to say "I don't own rise of the guardians" but my mind just seemed unwilling to cooperate.

The group met up Saturday evening that week much to Jacks relief. He didn't know if he could go another week with only one meal. Even if he knew Pitch was going to make him pay for getting home late. They met up at Tooth's this week and Jack smiled warmly at the kids. They reminded him of his sister. Who she was and who she could have been. They went straight up to Tooth's bedroom and Jack couldn't help but feel weird that his entire home was smaller than her bedroom. "Wow" Jack mumbled looking at all the stuff the girl owned. "Ah I know it's a mess." Tooth laughed looking around her golden walls and colorful posters, bed spread and all the odd things she had filling every surface of the room. Pushing her dirty cloths out of the way she sat on the floor by the bed. They all sat down around the girl and pulled out notebooks. As they wrote about different aspects of the book and they chatted casually among themselves. Jack tried not to get attached to the way this felt. He hadn't had a nice conversation like this since he was a child. Just as they had finished they draft of the project Tooth's mother called them down for dinner. Everyone, even Bunny though he would never admit it, was growing attached to the white haired boy. He was just what they're little group needed. "So after we eat we'll go up and type up the project and Sandy and Bunny will illustrate it. Then we can go through and do a little editing and print it up." Tooth planned as she scooped some spaghetti onto her plate. Jacks smile faded as he realized what this meant. After they finished the project he would be left all alone again. He felt his hope and wonder fade a bit. "Of course we'll have to meet up at my house tomorrow and put the presentation together. Then it'll be ready to turn in on Monday." Bunny reminded Tooth. "Tomorrow?" Jack asked his voice tight. "Yeah. Does that work for you?" Bunny asked looking over at the other teen expectantly. "Y-yeah. I just usually visit someone on Sundays. What time?" Jack said chewing on a bite of pasta. "Around noon. I'm sure whoever you have to visit will understand yo have to do work." Bunny responds. "Okay... I'll be there." Jack says. "I live about a block away from the grave yard." Bunny tells Jack smiling slightly. "Oh okay, I know the place." He says truthfully. 'I'll just stop by and visit Pippa and Mom and Dad on my way to his house.' Jack thinks to himself. As a child Jack and his family had lived in the very city Jack lived in now. In a small house in the suburbs near a forest. His current apartment was pretty far from where his family was buried but he made time every Sunday to visit them and talk to them. Eating his small serving of past much to his peers distaste, claiming he should eat more. He would but he was afraid he would just throw it back up. That would only make him more hungry. The rest of the night seemed to fly by, before he knew it the project was finished and he was walking home. "You're sure you don't want a ride home?' North asked climbing into Sandy's car. "Yeah, I'm sure." Jack calls back walking towards the hell he called home.   
"Late to get home again I see." Pitch says angrily looking at the clock that read 11:49. "I already told you, I have a project, I had no choice." Jack replies. "Lay down." Pitch demands. Jack does as he is told. "Take your clothes off." the man man continues. Submissively Jack does so. "Please..." the small boy begs tears gathering in his eyes. "You've been eating so much recently Jack. Don't you see how fat your getting?" Pitch asks. "I'll stop eating, I will." Jack cries. "Oh I can barely see your ribs jack. You need to be thin. To make up for how ugly you are." Pitch coos running his hands along his bare chest. "I'm sorry." Jack whispers. "You'll have to make it up to me now." Pitch smirks leaning in. "I know." the white haired teen nods. Pitch grabs Jack running his hands all over his body. Gasps of unwanted pleasure escape the boy as the hands continue. When the naked body of the older man climbs on him he suppresses screams of pain. "I see after my last visit you hurt yourself. Good boy, I believe this makes up for all the weight you've gained. Jack sobs as the man speaks, and sobs even harder when the man leaves and he's left to the silence once again. Scratching at his wrist he watches as the blood flows down his arm yet again, and for a moment he pretends he's a child again, and he's fallen off his bike and that if he cries then his father will be there to pick him up and patch him up. To believe just for a moment that he would then take him inside and the whole family would sit around the fire and they would all drink hot chocolate. The act was broken when he looked around at his dingy little apartment and the lack of clothes on his body, and the ribs his father never would've allowed to be shown. Grabbing the picture of him leaning over his fathers shoulder as his father held onto his little sister he fell asleep, and he dreamed. He dreamed of a world where he had grown up with his mother and father, where he had been able to watch his sister mature and help her along the way. He dreamed and dreamed and he wished somewhere deep down that he didn't have to wake up.  
That morning Jack woke up late. Scrambling to get out the door in time to stop by his family's grave site before getting to Bunny's house he skipped the shower and just ran out the door after throwing on his clothes. Running as fast as he could he stopped at his family's permanent home and smiled for a moment. "I can't stay long today. Sorry about that. I met some kids you would've liked yesterday Pippa. One of my classmates siblings. They remind me of you. I dreamed about all you guys last night. These last few weeks have been great. I've gotten to hang out with people my own age. I almost felt like I had friends for a while! I've got to get going now. We're discussing the presentation of that project now. I hope you guys are okay, wherever you are." Jack rambled on for a few minutes before taking off. He made it to Bunny's a few minutes after the rest of the group did. "Hey Jack" Bunny greeted with a smile, showing just how different his relationship with his crush was from last week. "Hey Bunny." Jack smiled walking in. "I already ate." he lied knowing how unhappy his landlord would be if he ate anything today. 'I'm to ugly to be fat, to' he reminded himself. "If you say so, mate" Bunny laughed. The two sat down at the table. Jack said hi to Bunny's siblings. "I'm Jack" he greeted. "Wow! Your hair is sooo cool!" Jamie exclaimed. "Pretty." Sophie cooed in agreement. Jack stared at them for a second in shocked silence. "Uh....thanks...." the idea he looked cool was foreign to him. His white hair was freaky. It scared people. People wanted a normal kid, not a freak like him. "Speaking of your hair frost, what kinda dye do you use, I mean it never fades even a little. We've never even seen a little it of your natural hair." bunny asked curiously. Jack looked down for a second before answering, I don't use dye, my hair just looks like this naturally, always has, something to do with pigment in or something. I've never really understood it but if you wanna know what color my hair would've been if it wasn't so freaky, the answer is brown." Jack answered slowly. "Oh, wow that's kinda cool." the blue haired teen replied. "Mine is naturally a blonde light blonde color but I dye it blue." Bunny elaborates on his own hair. Bunny was so busy talking he missed the way Jack looked at him, like he was a super hero. Bunny, Jamie, and Sophie were the first people to compliment his appearance since he was seven years old. "So who's gonna read the project?" North asked suddenly. "How about Jack? Tooth suggested. I heard him telling the girls a story last night, don't look at me like that Jack it was sweet, and he's really good at capturing people and holding their attention." Tooth explained her choice. "Well if Tooth trusts him I'm fine with it." Bunny agrees. Sandy nods in approval and North gives him a thumbs up. Then they glance at Jack who shrugs "I'm in". With that After talking in Bunny's rooms for a while about the project and life in general. Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and North tried to pry into Jacks personal life but he seemed to deflect every question about almost everything and change the subject. After a while everyone headed home. When Jack got home he sat on his bed and focused on memorizing the words, even if he could read of the paper he figured it would be better if he knew the words by heart. He then set the pages that him and his, dare he say it, friends had been working on, for the past few weeks on his kitchen counter and drifted off, hope that on Thursday when he turned in the project things wouldn't go back to the way they were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short but to make up for it I'm going to double upload. I thought about making the story 6 chapters and just stuffing chapter 4 and 5 together but it just doesn't work for me. So I'm just gonna upload them both today.


	5. Of fires and suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would double upload. Oh and just so you know, a lot happens in this chapter. Like a lot.

Today had been a great day. As Sandy drove home he thought about his new friend and a smile found it's way onto his face. The white haired boy may be secretive but he was very fun to be around and he hoped that one day they would be able to help the other teen. As she drove home by the very person he had just been thinking off he almost missed him. It was raining pretty heavily and if it weren't for his friends white hair he would've driven right past him for sure. Pulling over he rolls down the window and leaned out planning to over the other teen a ride before his eyes widened. Jack had backed himself against a fall and was sobbing heavily screaming for help. Telling an invisible force to let him go, that he needed to save them, that it was all his fault, that it should've been him. The short boy opened the door and walked up to his sobbing friend and gently led him to his car. "Sandy?" Jack whispered quietly in wonder. The other boy just nodded. Jack seemed to feel the nod and relaxed. "Thank you." he whispered as Sandy opened the door to the passenger seat for him. "It's okay Sandy I can walk." Jack argued. Sandy just shot him a look that said, get in now. Sighing the younger teen did as he was told. Well not really told but you know what I mean. Sandy wrote down a quick message to Jack, 'Where do you live?' Jack sighed before telling sandy his address. Sandy stared for a moment. That street was not in an area you wanted to live in. It made since why Jack was so reluctant to let anyone drive him home. Writing one last message before he began the trip to Jacks home. 'Do you wanna talk about it, what was happening back there?' Jack reread the message a few times before shaking his head. "No, maybe one day, but not yet." he decided looking at Sandy as they drove. Sandy gave him a smile to let him know he understood. Jack let out a relieved sigh. "Are you gonna tell the others, about what you just saw?" Jack asked nervously. Sandy shook his head no. Smiling Jack leaned back. The rest of the drive went on in a comfortable silence. As Sandy pulled up to Jacks building Jack smiled at him. "Thanks for the ride Sandy" Jack called his bare feet slamming against the wet concrete. Sandy nodded after him, concern for what was going on in his friends life growing. The next day much to Jacks relief Sandy acted as if the night before had never happened aside from a few concerned glances. He was still stiff from the torture Pitch had put him through as punishment for being so late. He hadn't stopped at sex this time, no. He had used a knife to slice at his skin. He had made sure Jack knew who he was. A friendless freak, that no one likes, a fat, ugly, dirty, person with a personality to match. He reminded him that if he didn't shape up soon that something bad would happen. Jack was running out of tears to cry these days, first a panic attack on the side of the road where memories of his families deaths assaulted him until Sandy found him.  
The days flew by Pitch becoming more and more angry. As Jack became happy, as these friends Jack had made lifted his spirits and giving him hope, as they unknowingly undid all his work, as they rebuilt the boy that he, along with many other people, had broken he felt anger. He had to get rid of them. Make them hate the boy. He needed to do something and fast before the boy found joy. He spent every day looking for a way to make it look like Jack had betrayed them, until Wednesday evening, right after he had gotten done with his nightly torture, an idea struck. The project, the one the group had spent weeks working on. The one sitting right there on Jacks kitchen counter. A smirk made its way onto his face. Silently making his way over to the papers he looked over at Jack who was still crying. "Your afraid" Pitch begins, getting Jacks attention. "Your afraid you'll never have anyone that cares for you, and worst of all your afraid you'll never know why." The man taunts. Grabbing his head and curling into a ball "Stop it" the child growls, trying to block out the voices. "Your afraid those little try hards you've been hanging out with will never except you, but let me put your fears to rest, they will never except you, because you aren't one of them" Pitch continues creeping closer. "You don't know who I am." Jack argues. "Sure I do, your Jack Frost. You make a mess wherever you go." Pitch smirks "Why you're doing it right now." the man finished pulling a lighter from inside his black cloak and lighting the papers on fire. "What did you do?" Jack asks in horror though he knows the answer. "More to the point Jack, what did YOU do?" the man laughs dropping the papers to the ground and disappearing into the shadows. Rushing over to the fire Jack stomps on the papers smoke causing him to cough as the fire spreads along the floor. Grabbing water to throw on the flames in seems to make it worse, finally the boy remembers the emergency fire extinguisher under the sink and runs to get it. As he sprays the burning room he coughs dryly. Dropping the fire extinguisher he surveys the damage. The picture of him and his family is fine if not a little burned on the edges though the frame has melted due to the heat, happy that he had just happened to have the photo taken out of the metal frame when Pitch had come in with the thought of cleaning the frame of. Other than his beloved picture practically nothing had survived. The papers that he was supposed to turn in in under 24 hours were nothing but ash his bed was charred and blackened. His own body had many painful burns on it. The kitchen was practically nothing but ash. The bathroom had survived mainly unharmed along with the dresser. The clothes that had been lying on the floor from when Pitch had raped him were charred beyond recognition. Staring in horror at his home he felt lost. What was he gonna do. Manny would never believe him if he said Pitch had done this. Manny never believed him, not when he said Pitch had raped him, not when he said pitch had beaten him up, not even when he told him pitch was cruel to him. Why would this be any different, Manny would just accuse him of burning the place for attention and Pitch would pretend to be concerned. Looking at his burned feet he winced. He had nothing. Literally nothing. His bed was rubble, his home was rubble, if he went for help no one would believe him. Then another thing dawned on him. The project. What was he gonna do. He had it partially memorized but not completely plus the illustrations Sandy and Bunny had made were impossible to replicate. "My school supplies!" he remembered looking over at what was once his backpack, along with everything he needed for school. Destroyed. Of course. He glanced over at the jar he kept his money in. Ash. He dug his clothes out of the burnt dresser, glad he at least had clothes. He then climbed out of the smokey apartment bringing the photo of his family with him. Aimlessly he wandered around Burgess unsure of where to go, he finally made his way to the graveyard. "Hi Mom, Dad, Pippa" he whispered hoarse from the smoke, and crying. "I wish you guys were here, you would know what to do." he continued. "I don't know how much more of this I can take, I don't have anything but a picture of us anymore, I don't even have the one with mom anymore. It just got burned into some ashes" Jack explains a sob bubbling over his trembling lips. "Pitch was right....I make a mess wherever I go" he whispered curling up in front of his family's grave stones and cried himself to sleep.  
He woke up at early. Maybe not early enough to actually get to school on time, at least not in his condition. He could barely move. Burns covered his whole body, every single inch of him hurt. Putting his prized possession in his pocket he began the slow walk to school, pulling his hoodie up in case Bunny drove past him on his way to school. Pain filled his body as he drug himself to school. Glancing at a car he recognized as his crushes. "Why am I even going to school? I should just go drawn myself, end all this pain. It's what should've happened long ago anyways." he mumbled miserably as the school came into view. As he lifted his leg to climb the steps to the door of the building he hissed. As his burnt leg brushed against his equally burnt stomach he almost fell over in pain. "If I was normal" he grunted climbing the stairs "I would probably be in a hospital" he continued tears of pain welling up in his eyes as he reached the top of the stairs, "but instead, I'm at school ready to be punished for having lost all my fucking school supplies!" for a moment he felt angry before it faded and turned into misery which turned into an all to familiar numbness. Continuing the painful journey into school Jack can't help but wish he really was what everyone believed him to be, a carefree, spoiled, trouble making brat who had a family and had a home. Walking into class he can't bare to meet Tooth's gaze when she waves. He sits across the room and looks away tears building up in his eyes. In his next class he notices Sandy's empty seat and sighs, the only one who he might have listened to him wasn't here. Walking into English he considers running before deciding against it, he could barely even walk, forget running. "Hi Jack" North greeted. Jack looks away. "Where's the project mate?" Bunny asks casually. Jack feels so hopeless for a moment that he considers darting once again. 'No, that wouldn't be fair to them." he thinks. "I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean for this to happen." he tries to explain. "Jack, what have you done." Tooth's gasps and jack bites his lip. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to" he started only to be interrupted by bunny towering over him threateningly. "We NEVER should've trusted you!" the blue haired boy yells slamming a fist onto the table. "What's going on over there?" the teacher calls out hearing the commotion. "This project counts as half of our grade, this can affect all of our futures." turning to go explain why they had no project to the teacher Jack feels something break. Deep down in his heart his hope shatters, his wonder falls to the ground, his dreams crash, and light turns to darkness. Tears well in his eyes that he quickly brushes away. Walking past his desk and out the classroom no one tries to stop him, no one tries to make him come back. So he won't. He decides then and there it was time to stop delaying his fate. Walking out the school doors and towards the lake that ruined his life.  
Manny watches Jack walk out the door and listens to Bunny beg with him to let the rest of the group redo the project, or turn it in late or something. He notices the burns on Jacks feet and feels a strange sense of dread wash over him. He looks at Bunny for a moment with disappointment. "Your group can turn the project in a week from now, ALL of your group." Manny demands shooting the relieved boy a look. "Now go find Jack, and you'd do well to listen to this cause I won't repeat it. Jack isn't who you think he is." Manny says emotionless. Bunny stares for a second before going off to find the white haired boy slightly aggravated that he had to hunt down the ass that seemed to ruin every school project he makes. Knowing the boy was most definitely not in the building he shrugs, knowing he should go back and tell Moon that he wasn't on school property, but curiosity took hold and he found himself following the other teens footprints through the woods. "Where the bloody hell is this bloke going?" he wondered aloud. He stopped when he heard a voice and ducked behind a bush. "I know this should've happened long ago," the teen started. "But it didn't. I know you all probably hate me now, seeing as its all my fault that you all died but I can only hope you'll forgive me wherever you are." Bunny watch's wondering who Jack is talking to. "I know now I'm disgusting, I... I never wanted any of this. I never wanted you guys to fall in the ice. I never wanted to be all alone, I didn't want the damned man to do that! I didn't want it I swear." Frost was sobbing now. "He made me. Every time. Now I've screwed up again. If i had just hidden the papers he wouldn't have done it." hysterical sobs echo through the woods and bounce off the frozen lake. "It hurts! It hurts so damn much. I'm cold, but at the same time I'm hot. Everything hurts" he was wailing now. "I just want it to end" Jack yells pounding on the ice. Bunny's eyes widen. "It hurts, my body hurts, my chest hurts, my stomach hurts, I'm tires, I can't fucking feel my feet, and I still get sore every time he does it. I don't want this! I can't take this anymore!" his hysterical sobs and yells are silenced as he dives through an opening he had created in the pond. "Crikey!" Bunny yells running over and pulling the small boy out of the pond. "Bloody hell is he thinking?" Bunny yelps puling the boy to shore. After giving the boy CPR he pulls out his cell phone and dials 911. "I have someone who just almost drowned in ice water, he's passed out" he tells the operator nervously.  
"Severe malnourished, third degree burns on his entire body, hypothermia, frostbite, and several infected wounds." the nurse lists to Bunny who stares in shock at her. "Wha.. huh?" he seems confused. "How... why....?" after watching the boy break down and hearing all the things wrong with Jack he feels a horrible guilt crash onto him. Jack had been struggling with burns that bad, frostbite, and untreated wounds, oh and malnourished and Bunny had been screaming at him about some god forsaken project. Bunny had long ago called the school, along with North Tooth and even Sandy. He figured the boy would want to know even if he was sick. h\He had been right. Sandy was here within minutes followed by the rest. Everyone but Sandy was feeling guilt. After they had told the short teen what they had done he had exploded with a silent rage. They had thrown away the note the little teen had written them deciding it was to violent. They didn't want anyone stumbling across that. So Sandy sat feeling worried about Jack and angry at his friends. They had all been surprised when their English teacher had walked in sadly. "Mr. Moon?" Tooth had asked shocked. "Hello Tooth, Bunny, North, ah Sandy I figured you would be here." the man sighed sitting in a chair and holding his head in his hands. "I know your all curios as to why I'm here, but it isn't my place to tell." the teacher replied to their curios glances. "He's awake" a doctor exclaimed walking up to him. "I need to talk to the boy. When I'm done I'll tell the children if they can go in or not." Manny told the receptionist who nodded as the man headed to the room that held the boy he had watched grow. Sighing sadly as he walked into the room to see Jack staring at the ceiling blankly. "Hello Manny." he chuckles bitterly. "Jack what happened? Why are you covered in wounds and burns? Why didn't you bring anything to school today? Why aren't you eating enough? Why did you do it?" Manny cries out suddenly. Staring at his usually emotionless social worker for a moment rage suddenly builds up in him. "WHY? You fucking wanna know WHY? Fine, but when you brush me off as a liar then don't fucking bother talking to me anymore cause I'm sick of it! I'm covered in burns because Pitch lit my apartment on fire and wounds because Pitch cut up my body the other day with a knife oh and because several days before that I scratched myself until I bled, I didn't bring anything to school because everything but one flimsy picture got turned to ash in the fucking fire, I'm not eating enough because Pitch doesn't give me the checks you've been sending and my job doesn't pay enough to eat, I did it because I'm sick of going home to be raped every night and barely having enough food to survive. I don't even have a bed anymore. I have nothing and no one ever listens to me!" he rants angrily. Manny stares and stares "bu... I..." the man looks into Jacks eyes and he knows it's the truth. "I.... I'm sorry" he whispers to the boy he should have protect. I..... do you want me to let the others see you?" the social worker asked hesitantly. "Bunny" Jack says. Manny nods not questioning why he wanted to see the blue haired teen. It didn't matter what the teen did to Jack, he loved him, that would never change. No matter how much Jack wanted it to. No matter how one sided it may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you a lot happened didn't I. Yeah I wasn't kidding. I hope you enjoyed. There's only one more chapter left before the epilogue. ;p\


	6. Of Apologies and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, it's kinda just there to set the scene for the epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I don't own rotg.

"Hi Jack.... I'm sorry. About what happened earlier. I still don't really understand whats going on... but I shouldn't have judged, so I'm sorry." Bunny said looking down. Jack smiled warmly. "I'm sorry to. For making you watch that." Jack apologized. "No, don't be sorry..." Bunny said looking at Jack firmly. A silence fell over the two as they both considered what to say. "Can I ask you something." Bunny asked suddenly. "Yeah I guess..." Jack agreed nervously. "Why? I mean I know there has to be some reason all this stuff has happened to you. I can't figure it out." the teen questions frustrated. Jack sighs and begins his tale. He told Bunny of his family and of their deaths, he told him about all the different horrors he saw in foster care, he told him of all the things Pitch had done to him. He told him of the rape, of the pain, of the torture, of the night before. He told him of how much his entire body hurt when he walked, he told him of the awful pain and described the terror he felt when he realized he had messed up. He told him of all the things people had called him, freak, faggot, ass, shit, you name it. He told him of how desperate he had been to escape life itself. Of how hopeful he had felt when he realized he just might have friends. Of how crushed he was when he realized that he had lost that. He told him of how much he loved him, and how he would've taken a bullet for him any day. And while he told him all these things, Bunny listened. Bunny listened as Jack told him all the horrible things he had been through over the years and Bunny felt his heart sink more and more with every word. When Jack told him he loved him, he felt sad at first. Sad for all the times he had ignored the white haired boy in the hall, and all the times he had insulted him. He felt sad for all the times he got mad at the boy because he believed his own feelings could never be returned when in reality he was only being blind. He then felt happy. Happy that the other did return his feelings. Happy that he could finally tell the other without fear of being judged. So when Jack turned away and mumbled "It's okay if you hate me but can you please not say anything. I can't take any more." Bunny just leaned over the boy carefully, so as not to hurt him, and kissed him on the cheek. Jack turned bright red immediately. "Your cute when you blush." Bunny whispered. Jacks smile was so bright it could've lit up a room. Bunny himself smiled. As Jack fell asleep his smile faded and made way for a concerned frown. Jack wasn't going any where near that Pitch guy again. Bunny would see to that. But even so Jack would never be able to forget the times he had spent not only with his landlord but also the system or the death of his family. Bunny decided then and there that he would save Jack frost. Walking out of the hospital room and up to his English teacher he did something that he never would've imagined himself doing an hour ago. He slapped the man.  
Manny stared in shock at his pupils enraged face. He touched his cheek lightly as if trying to make sure the teen had actually slapped him! "whaa....." he trails off. "He told you! He asked you for help! He fucking told you what that man was doing to him and you, you just ignored him!" Blue hair had fallen away from his green eyes to reveal just enough to let Manny know just how furious he was. 'I guess Jack told him everything' the man thinks sadly. "Your a horrible person you know." the teen spat. "I.... I know I've made a horrible mistake. One that I myself can't ever hope to fix. I just hope you can do what I could not..." Manny trails off. "He isn't going back there." Bunny says. "I know...." and he did know. "He's staying with me." Bunny adds. "What?" now that he hadn't known. "I don't trust you of all people to find him a home, and even if you did actually find a place where he wouldn't be fucking tortured every night, he might have to leave." Bunny explained. "So he is staying with me." the teen stands firmly. "What about your mother" "She'll be fine" "What about space" "We have plenty" "your sure" "Yes" "but what if" the two bantered back and forth for half an hour before Manny sighs pulling out some paper work. "Your mother has to sign these, then send her to this address so we can talk." Manny explains as Bunny smirks. "Would anyone like to clue us in on whats going on?" Tooth finally asks, and for the first time since Bunny had walked in they remembered they were standing in the middle of a crowded hospital waiting room with Sandy, North, and Tooth right behind them. "Uhhhhhhh......... It's not really mine to tell. You'll have to ask Jack sometime. He's asleep right now." Bunny explains before glancing at his watch. "Speaking of sleep I'm gonna head home and get some shut eye, then I'm gonna come here. Oh and Manny I'm gonna ask Jack if he WANTS to stay with me. He deserves a choice." Bunny finishes before walking out into the cold outside. As he walked to his car he couldn't help but wonder how many times his love had slept out in weather like this. "More times than he should've" he whispered to himself.


	7. Of endings and new begginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending for a not so happy story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own rotg.

It was all uphill from then on. Jack told the rest of his friends about his past and when he was all healed he moved in with Bunny. Not as his brother, because how awkward would that be, but as a roommate. Or housemate because he did have his own room. Bunny's mom had been okay with Jack moving in although Bunny did have to do a little convincing. Okay guilt tripping. The rest of high school flew by and soon Jack and Bunny, or as Jack called him Aster found himself in college. After graduating with a degree in history he went on to become a history teacher at a high school where as Bunny started writing books. One series in particular about a teen spirit who could control winter, being kidnapped and tortured for hundreds of years before he was called to help fight a great evil, one that happened to be the very man who had kidnapped him. The ones that needed his help soon learned he needed their help even more than they needed his. The series took off and only North, Tooth, Sandy, and Jack knew the true meaning behind the tale. Soon after the first book in the series came out the two were married. Just 5 years later the two made yet another leap and adopted an 8 year old boy. The years went by and it was easy to forget the two had ever held anything but love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this, the comments and kudos I've gotten from everyone have been so appreciated. It all made me dance around my room.


End file.
